


I've taken my time

by mm_nani



Series: Break Me Down and Put Me Back Together [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: BVB players are my children, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, insecure!Auba, less confused children in this one, pre-BDSM, there are no actual children, voyeur!Auba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Auba makes up his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As of yet, unedited. I'm a little sleepy and going through some work hardships so please be gentle friends, thanks!

If there is one thing Auba has learnt about dominating in the past three days of extensive research and stalking blogs on the internet, it’s that communication is key.

 

So of course, he’s vehemently avoiding Marco.

 

He’s trying not to be obvious about it but everyone gives him weird looks when Auba waves to Marco from a distance at practice instead of enveloping him into a hug like he usually does.

 

He showers quickly and hurries out, instead of whipping out his phone and trying to make jokes for the camera.

 

If he’s going to be frank, Auba is scared.

 

He’s scared of who Marco was when he’d jerked him off in his kitchen.

 

He’s scared of who he was back then.

 

Auba wants to map every corner of Marco’s desires

 

The intensity of that feeling dizzies him.

 

He starts dreaming about tying Marco up. It feels both so impure and so very irresistible that he stops sleeping altogether.

 

He doesn’t want to be obvious but this is BVB and they all notice.

 

Marc gives him a banana that morning while Emre looks at him with the saddest puppy eyes known to man. Even Tuchel pats him on the shoulder comfortingly when Ousmane outruns him during morning drills.

 

_I’m sorry for what I made you do. Can we please go back to where we were before?_

That text has been sitting on his phone for two days morning. It’s cruel. He knows. Maybe he hasn’t responded because he wants to be cruel. Wants Marco to know how it feels being left in the lurch like that. Suddenly pulled into a complicated circumstance with your best friend.

 

He thinks about Marco’s anxiety and the disappointment he must feel every time he looks at his phone and Auba hasn’t answered.

 

_I would like to._

Auba finally replies, steeling his intentions.

 

_Yeah?_

This time he responds in a second.

_Yeah._

When he goes to Marco’s place to hang out something happens that he’d never thought possible.

 

They get awkward.

 

Marco moves in to hug him and Auba stiffens up for a second before hugging him back. It’s enough that Marco to notice and retracts immediately.

 

Auba chatters because he’s good at it and Marco laughs whenever Auba cracks a joke. It would go unnoticed if they weren’t best friends, if Auba couldn’t read every little movement of Marco’s body.

 

But Auba can tell that between laughter and teasing Marco’s movements are stilted and cautious and Auba falters when he mentions Shinji by mistake.

_Communication_

Auba doesn’t know what that is exactly. He doesn’t know if pushing Marco into the couch and suddenly settling his head onto Marco’s chest counts as communicating. But that’s what he’s decided to do.

 

To his credit, Marco takes it all in stride, draping one hand around Auba’s back and threading the other through his hair.

 

‘What’s up?’

‘I don’t know what to do.’ He mumbles half into Marco’s chest, the soft fingers slowly melting his worries.

 

‘About? This is fine right?’ Marco says and Auba pretends not to notice the sudden hitch in Marco’s chest against his cheek.

 

‘I’m worried I’ll be bad.’

 

‘At what?’

 

‘Dominating.’

 

Marco pushes against his forehead until Auba rises up to look at him.

 

‘Dominating?’ He mirrors astounded.

 

‘Yes. You. This is what you meant right? You wanted to submit _to me_.’

 

The pause stretches as Marco gapes, eyes going comically large. Auba is focused on Marco’s face, on the words that never manage to come. But he is so tuned into Marco’s touches that he doesn’t realize that Marco is pulling him.

 

He just goes, falls into a kiss that felt like it took forever to come.

 

It feels like they’re skipping sixty steps but Marco is running those magician’s fingers up his stomach underneath his shirt and Auba’s control is starting to fray around the edges.

 

He pulls up Marco’s t-shirt in one swift motion, uses it to stop Marco’s wandering, distracting, wonderful hands.

 

‘Marco.’ He says but Marco only leans up to him, tries to kiss up his neck, ‘ _Marco.’_ He repeats, firmly. Marco immediately responds, stops moving almost on reflex.

 

Auba feels a thrill travel up his stomach.

 

‘We need to talk about this.’

 

He gets a dazed nod in response.

 

‘But I’d like to watch you jerk off, first. If that’s alright.’ Auba says releasing his hands and scooting off Marco, back to the other side of the couch.

 

Marco is still looking at him like he’ll do anything Auba asks him to. Marco sits up when he realizes Auba has asked and not ordered.

 

Marco nods, taking his shirt off all the way. He pulls his cock out, half hard already.

 

‘Take it all off, please.’

 

Marco gasps at Auba’s commanding tone. He doesn’t hesitate before pulling his sweats and boxers off. But he’s suddenly aware of how Auba is still fully clothed and watching him.

 

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart. You look beautiful.’

 

Marco relaxes, reassured by how he doesn’t have to say anything for Auba to know what he’s feeling. Marco rubs himself slowly while Auba showers him with praise.

 

‘That’s right, babe. You look incredible. Go faster.’ Marco nods and slides his hands down his cock faster, thrilling at how Auba’s mouth falls open.

 

‘Keep going.’ Auba says as he gets up and goes to Marco’s bedroom. There’s a moment’s confusion but Auba is back with lotion and pours a generous amount on Marco’s cock. Marco hisses at the cold sensation.

 

‘Don’t stop.’ Auba’s breath brushes against his check. Marco thinks Auba will touch him, he’s that close. But Auba only looks down at Marco’s hands working over his cock, warming up the lotion. Marco concentrates on the shaky breath against his face and works faster, towards his climax.

 

‘You’re so hot Marco. I want to do so much. To you. _With you_.’

 

Marco moans and has to close his eyes from the barely enough sensation of Auba’s gaze focused on him and only him.

 

‘Come on, babe. I know you can do it. I want you to.’

 

Marco comes with a loud groan, some of it ending up on Auba’s t-shirt.

 

Auba laughs, ‘Shit. You really want this, huh?’ Marco feels a hot flash of embarrassment course through him.

 

Finally, the touch he’s been craving this whole time comes. Auba puts one hand over his.

 

‘I’m glad. I really want this too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is their arrangement talk. Find me on the [site of doom](http://nande-daiyo.tumblr.com/). Your comments and kudos mean so much to me.


End file.
